utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kiaru Mizuoto
Supplemental Information Hair color: Pink Headgear: : Act 1: None. Sometimes a bobbypin or two. : Act 2: Red-rimmed goggles. : VCV: None. Eye color:'''Teal '''Earphones: None Dress/Outfit: : Act 1: Grey jacket with pink lines on edges. Grey pants and pink belt accessories. Grey shoes with pink bottoms. : Act 2: Long white sleeveless jacket with red highlights on the sides. Two triangle patterns adorn the chest. The neck part of the jacket is also scarlet. Wears two white bracers with a screen on both, and has scarlet-colored shoes. Wears blue jeans and a crimson belt. : VCV: Grey-and-blue hoodie-vest with zippers and an elongated back spilt in two. Neon-blue linings on shoulder and sides. Blue shoulder strap connected to the top of the vest on the right. Skyblue diamond hoodie strings. Double-buckle blue wristband on right wrist. Blue belt on top left arm. Translucent neon-blue diamonds on the tail of the vest. Grey jeans with blue belts; one across hip and two on left thigh. Others: Tattoo on lower left section of midriff. Visible in Act 1 and Act 2 outfits. Nationality/Race: 'American '''Catchphrase: '"ね,おにちゃん！！！" (Ne, oni-chan!!!) Voice Bank Releases *Act 1 CV: Download - Sample ' **For those with technical issues with the VB above:' Download - Sample''' **Act 1.1 CV: Download - Sample ' *Act 2 CV Tri-Pitch: 'Download - Sample ''' *CV-VC: **CV-VC lite Japanese: Download - Sample ' *VCV: **VCVβ: 'Download - Sample ' ***G3 bank of STORM ***G3 will be rerecorded for STORM bank **CORE VCV:' Download - Sample ' ***D3 bank of STORM **STORM(6 Pitch): In recording progress... ***Powerscale *Appends: **Forte(Shout): ***CV: Comeplete, but unlikely to be realeased. At most only released as a side bank with other banks. ***VCV Lite: Complete. Awaiting release. ****Supports both VCV and CV **Pianissimo(Soft): ***VCV:' Download - Sample ' **Forget(Calm/Robotic): ***CV+VV: Complete, but probably only going to be released as a side bank with other banks. **Neko(Sweet): ***CV+VV: Complete. Awaiting release. **Native: ***CV+VV: Complete, but will be released in a pack with a few other appends. ***Native Append has an accent due to the natural tone/voice of the voicer, who is not Japanese. **TIPS: ***CV: Complete, and will be seeing an individual release ***Originally a crack bank. Somehow turned out really good. *Language Extends: **Chinese: ***CVVC: 'Sample''' In beta testing... **English: ***CVVC Lite: In progress... **Spanish, French, and Korean are maybes Additional Relationships Sub-Zero - Derp buddies Rye Kuna - Friends Satake Ayane - Friends Minori Ichiga - Friends, Rivals(?) Yamaguchi Yui - Friends Keishi Kumone - Fatherly figure Jakuon Kumone - Motherly figure who cooks "food"(a.k.a. charcoal) Mura Shibuki - Friends Rei Yurene - Friends Ami Taiyo - Mental buddies Voice Configuration Many of Kiaru's banks require Japanese locale on the computer to work, due to the fact that most samples are in hiragana. Japanese locale does not change your whole computer to Japanese. Please search up a tutorial as to how to change your locale as it is different on different operating systems! This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:North America Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAUloids produced in USA Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male voicer Category:CV Category:Tenor Voicebanks Category:VCV Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV Banks Category:Generation IV UTAU Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Multilingual UTAUloids